My Immortal
by ocean-breeze28
Summary: What would happen if Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo again? Would there love make it, or would Kagome get fedup for the last time. Oneshotsongfic, done to evanesences Immortal InuKag pairing.


How could he? Not now, he promised to stay here. I just want go home and stay there. He doesn't need me, after all he has her. But why does he keep doing it? He leaves then comes back, leaves then comes back. We all know where he goes. Doesn't he know how much he hurts me? If he wants to be with her why doesn't he just go? Instead he has to stay here and torment me some more. Inuyasha if you want to be with her then fine just go, but don't stay here and hurt me anymore. I'M SICK OF IT! All of this was flooding Kagome's mind all at once. Inuyasha had run off with Kikyo again, and Kagome had caught them together. 

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave,

Cause your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone

FLASHBACK

Kagome searched franticly for Inuyasha. She knew the truth but she didn't want to believe it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called, "Where are you?" Just then she spotted some red cloth fluttering I a patch of trees. Kagome walked up slowly to a tree surrounding the grove and hid. She knew what he was doing but she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

" Kikyo" Inuyasha said. "What are you doing here,"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo replied coldly, " I have come to get you so we can leave and go to hell together,"

"Kikyo," Inuyahsa said softly, " I once loved you when you were a free spirited person, but now you are just a dead clay pot."

Kagome who was still hiding in the bushes broke her promise. She had started to cry as soon as she heard Inuyasha say to Kikyo that he loved her, So she hadn't really heard anymore of their conversation.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There is just too much that time cannot erase.

Inuyasha whose sensitive nose picked up the scent of Kagome tears right away turned around to find Kagome staring at him with gaping eyes.

" Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in between tears. " I was there for you all of these years, I helped you when you were injured, I fed you, I never told anyone about you secret about the new moon. Do you just get some sort of sick amusement by torturing me?"

" Kagome it's not what you think,"

"Just stop it Inuyasha, I don't want to hear any of it any more. You hurt me for the last time." Kagome shouted the last part and then ran off deep into the forest.

END FLASBACK 

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I fight away all of you fears,

I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have,

All of me

_Why Inuyasha? _Kagome was sitting alone her back leaning against a trunk of a tree.

" I used to think you cared about me Inuyasha. I used to care about you. I found you fascinating, the way you went into battle without fear, the way you took care of me when I was sick or Injured, But most of all the cute little ears on top of your head. But now I see that it was all fake. You could have never liked me not even a little, after all if you had liked me you wouldn't have hurt me so much. I was once happy, I loved to come back to the feudal era. I loved being with you and the others. But now it just isn't worth it, being hurt this much. I want to forget about you and everything else but I know I can't. Your face is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life." Kagome was talking to herself."

You use to captivate me,

By you're resonating life,

Now I'm bound to the life you left behind,

Your face it haunts,

My once pleasant dreams,

Your voiced it chased away.

All the sanity in me,

_I try to understand that you don't love me and that you love Kikyo but I just can't. I understand that I'm just a jewel detector to you but I still try. I realize now that it was all just a ploy. When ever you were being nice to me it was because you were thinking I was Kikyo. _Kagome thought.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT INUYASHA I'M NOT" Kagome shouted the last part and she didn't care who heard.

"Even though I travel with you your not really there are you Inuyasha" " Your in lala land thinking about that bitch aren't you?" " You have know idea how alone I feel, That no one is around to comfort ME. Not because I look like that whore but because I am me." Kagome said the last part a little softer.

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,

But though your still with me,

I've been alone all along,

"You don't really think like that do you Kagome?" said a familiar voice from behind. Kagome turned suddenly to find Inuyasha standing behind her.

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked.

"Oi do I really have to explain wench," Inuyasha said pointing to his ears and nose.

"You screamed so loud all of Japan could hear you," He teased.

Kagome didn't take it as a joke, instead of laughing all she said was, "sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsisitsitististisit. There you go with you insensitiveness again Inuyasha. Why don't you just go back to your clay pot and leave me alone…forever."

"Kagome, don't you get it? I need you." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of dirt.

"Kikyo's gone. I was with her because I was telling her I couldn't go to hell with her anymore." He explained

Kagome overjoyed be hearing this new news turned around and tackled Inuyasha to ground and gave him a hug.

"Do you really need me?" she asked

"More than ever," Inuyasha told her.

And with that Kagome gave him a long awaited kiss. Inuyasha was sad when she broke away but they both needed air.

"You know Inuyasha things will still be awkward between us, and I'm still sad that you love Kikyo but I guess I can live with it. As long as you love me more" Kagome said with a smile.

"You know I will always love you more." Inuyasha answered.

And with that the new couple lay in the cool grass watching the sunset on the horizon.

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears,

I held your hand through all these years,

But you still have

All of me,

Authors note-

Well there it is. Isn't it crappy? I just sort of wrote while I was waiting for my parents to wake up. Oh and since I forgot to say it before I don't own Inuyasha. One very brilliant Japanese woman does. So I don't recommend suing.

RR please


End file.
